This specification relates to sensing aircraft wheel speed. Many types of aircraft use speed sensors to sense the speed of the aircraft's wheels. For example, wheel speed sensors are used in aircraft anti-skid control systems—also known as anti-lock braking systems. Wheel speed sensors typically detect the time varying position or speed of the aircraft wheel and produce an analog or digital output signal that indicates the detected information.